This invention relates to aids for using measuring devices, and more particularly to aids to using measuring tapes, surveyor's lines and similar items.
Measuring tapes are in quite common use. Typically, they consist of a relatively long, narrow ribbon that can be coiled within a case. One end of the ribbon is usually secured to a take-up spool within the case and the other free end usually has a pull tab to facilitate pulling the tape out and securing it to a point from which a measurement will be taken. The tape also usually has graduations which allow the user to readily assess the precise length of tape that has been uncoiled.
In one embodiment of a measuring tape pull tab, the tab is a metal strip fastened to the free end of the tape and bent to define a right angle. This in theory allows the user of the tape measure to hook the pull tab around an edge or insert it in a crevice, and then measure a distance longer than the outstretched arms of the user, without the need for a helper to hold the free end of the tape. The drawback of this system is that tension must be kept on the tape in order to insure that the pull tab stays in position at the corner or in the crevice. Additionally, this embodiment of pull tab is of no aid to facilitating one person use where there is not a corner or crevice at the end of an item to be measured.
In another embodiment of pull tab, the pull tab is formed from a wire or metal strip bent or stamped to define a circular, triangular or square ring tab. The ring tab may be hinged to the end of the measuring tape. Such a ring tab allows insertion of a projection, such as a nail or screw, through the tab, so that the user again can take a measurement longer than the length of his outstretched arms. With this embodiment, a projection must either exist at one end of the item to be measured, or must be fashioned, at the risk of marring the item's surface.
One permutation of the foregoing two basic embodiments, in lieu of bending a metal tab to define a right angle, is to substitute a hinge at the bend so that the free portion of the tab can be folded. Cleats are placed along the edges of the folding portion to improve its gripping power. Additionally, that portion of the tab fastened to the measuring tape can be fashioned to define an opening for insertion of a projection, as described above. However, even this variant still requires either a projection at one end of the item to be measured or a suitable corner at which or crevice in which the tab can be fixed.